The present invention relates to a concession tray that can be mounted on the armrest of a seat. In particular, the present invention relates to a concession tray having a container holder, wherein the container holder can be removably mounted to the armrest of a seat by connection with a pre-existing container holder portion of the arm rest.
In stadiums, arenas and theaters, a common problem is the lack of a place to rest concessions, beverages and other items. Often, concessions are placed on the lap of the user or on the arm of a seat only to be accidentally knocked over or otherwise spilled. In the alternative, the occupant of a seat must hold the containers, thereby restricting the use of his/her hands.
A number of concession holders or trays have been used to alleviate the problem mentioned above. One type of holder is fixedly mounted to a seat. A second type of holder is a tray configured to rest on a user's lap. A third type of tray has extendable leg portions to provide a tray surface resting on a ground surface and positionable near a user.